Pervertido
by ILSly
Summary: Porque Charles si lo imagino...contenido MA Slash


_.Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la Marvel __Comics__…lo que si me pertenece (aparte de los perfectos labios de Charles *¬*) es la idea del fiction…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

**Viñeta **Erik/Charles *insertar suspiro anhelante aquí* de Rating MA (si hay menores presentes…pues entiendan que: no-me-hago-responsable-por-traumas-a-posteridad-en -su-salud-psicológica ¿oki? Y con un total de 878 palabras.

**Advertencias:** PWP y algo de BDSM…un poco…no mucho y Porn slash, muy, muy slash… si no les gusta, go back or shut' up. También consideren como advertencia los personajes un tanto Ooc.

**Dedicatoria**: Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana mayor del alma a la que extraño como el aire, **Alysson Marie Malfoy-Black**. Te amo y te extraño hermana, eres la mejor hermana del universo. Espero que te guste aunque está cortito y no es de HP, pero bueno, quise obsequiártelo a ti y además que ahora sé que compartimos la adicción por el Slash…entre otras cosas. Jajaja, ¡Te amo!

**Pervertido**

El aire fresco asota su cuerpo desnudo y le causa cosquillas por toda su piel.

Una nueva embestida y él gimotea con fuerza una vez más, dejando escapar un jadeo entre sus labios cuando su amante arremete contra su cuerpo, obedeciendo a su suplica.

-Eres un pervertido… ¿lo sabes no?- le susurra Erik al oído con malicia y Charles solo puede gritar otro poco, sintiendo como aquel miembro duro y caliente golpea el interior de su cuerpo con fuerza y violencia, hundiéndose cada vez más adentro y sin importarle si le duele o no.

Y si lo hace, le duele, pero a Charles no le importa. Porque también le gusta, como jamás pensó que algo así le gustaría. Porque Charles Xavier jamás se imagino que le fascinaría ser follado y sometido por su mejor amigo de manera salvaje, jamás pensó siquiera que encontraría en extremo excitante el estar atado de manos y pies con los trozos torcidos de la barandilla de acero que asomaba por una de las habitaciones más altas y vacías de su Mansión, con su cuerpo al aire nocturno, abierto y expuesto totalmente, recibiendo cada una de las estocadas de su amigo quien encontraba un placer infernal en dominarlo como si él fuera un trozo de hierro o algún otro metal maleable a su antojo.

Bueno, siendo completamente sincero, Charles si lo imagino, muchas veces… lo que no imagino fue que en alguna ocasión de su vida pudiera hacer sus introversiones realidad.

Charles nunca pensó que de verdad tendría la oportunidad de empalmarse y de disfrutar de estar al borde del orgasmo con tan solo la posibilidad de ser visto por cualquiera de los otros habitantes en la Mansión mientras él estaba en esa comprometida situación, pero lo está haciendo y lo disfruta como nunca disfrutó nada en su vida. Está en pleno éxtasis mientras Erik lo toma con fuerza por la cintura y el cabello, adentrándose en él y Charles miraba hacia el vacío que yacía bajo sus pies, hacia el jardín de su casa donde horas antes estaban jugando inocentemente los demás.

Cierra los ojos y vuelve a jadear cuando la mano de Erik lo toma por el cuello con ímpetu y sus embestidas se hacen más constantes, bruscas y rápidas, buscando el ángulo ideal para golpear dentro de su cuerpo y llevarlo al orgasmo.

"_tócame Erik, por favor" _le ruega por enésima vez casi al borde del llanto y Erik solo se ríe con malicia y perversión.

-No Charles…te vas a correr así mismo…te correrás mientras te jodo duro y fuerte, te correrás porque _yo_ estoy dentro de ti…- le dijo con voz ronca de deseo, afirmando cada palabra con una estocada tan profunda que Charles ve estrellas por unos momentos. Entonces Erik lo inclina un poco más dejándole con la mitad de su cuerpo a la deriva a unos 30m de altura, sosteniéndolo solamente con aquellas esposas improvisadas. – Te vas a correr deliciosamente Charles, conmigo invadiéndote…y lo vas a hacer _ahora_- le ordena antes de alzar su cadera en un ángulo un poco más alto y golpear su próstata con habilidad.

Y Charles obedece, llegando a su orgasmo de manera tan apoteósica que Erik tiene que sujetarlo por miedo a que _de verdad_ pueda caer. Se retuerce y grita sin control, tensando su cuerpo y sintiendo como una tras otra van saliendo descargas de su miembro y éstas golpean al vacío oscuro e indolente bajo su cuerpo.

El placer lo ciega por unos instante, y su cuerpo está tan adormecido por la sobrecarga de sensaciones que Charles no se da cuenta cuando Erik sale de su cuerpo y lo baja de su precaria posición para luego acomodarlo a su lado sobre aquella mullida manta que secuestraron y lo que eran sus ropas en desorden por el suelo. Charles cae jadeando, sintiendo su cuerpo tan ligero como el aire mismo, buscando oxigeno desesperadamente. El placer lo ha nublado y no existe en ese momento pensamiento en su mente que pueda clasificarse de coherente, solo sabe que si muriese en ese preciso instante, moriría feliz.

Erik respira entrecortadamente a su lado con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y Charles alza la vista a su cuerpo sudoroso y desnudo, pasea por todo su contorno y se posa finalmente en la perfecta visión de su miembro aun dispuesto. Sonríe y se alza sobre su amigo y amante, sentándose a ahorcajadas sobre él. Erik gime satisfecho cuando Charles se acomoda a si mismo dejándose bajar lentamente hasta devorarlo por completo.

-Ashss…por Dios… Charles…-sisea entre dientes y éste sonríe lascivamente, sintiendo su propia excitación regresar.

-Erik…-susurra en un llamado y Erik abre los ojos arrasándolo, tomando sus caderas y ayudándolo a montarlo con fuerza- Ahora te toca a ti…dime… cual… es tu fantasía.- le pide entre cada movimiento y Erik sonríe.

-Eres un completo pervertido Charles, lo sabes ¿no?- Charles sonríe halagado y comienza a moverse con mayor rapidez logrando que Erik pierda por un momento el control de su capacidad del habla, se acerca y tras morder entre gemidos su cuello, su hombro y el lóbulo de su oreja; le susurra:

-¿Cuál es tu fantasía Erik?-

-Bueno…tú eres el telépata ¿No?... Averígualo.- le reta antes de permitir ahogarse en su propio orgasmo celestial.

**NA/** ¿Bueno? ¿Que les pareció? ¿No está…mm…muy crudo?

Aquí entre nos me planteo un long fic de X-men…*insertar aquí imagen de IL juntando las manos con perversidad y musicalizado con risa macabra*

**Kisses**

**IL**


End file.
